


Wish You Were Here

by Firenza



Series: Septic Egos Oneshots [1]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Jacksepticeye egos, based off the bullshit Jack's pulling on tumblr, small bit of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firenza/pseuds/Firenza
Summary: About a month after his disappearance, Dr. Henrik von Schneeplestein sends a post card.





	Wish You Were Here

Jackie was getting the mail the day they got the first postcard, almost a month since the doctor had disappeared. It was like any other September day in Brighton, cold and cloudy, but tensions between the Septic egos were high. Some were blaming the others for Henrik's absence, even though they all knew none of them were to blame. Jackie had left the ego's house to escape the madness, and walked to the mailbox. After a few minutes of peace, he decided to check inside. Like normal, there wasn't much there other than spam. He pulled the bills out quickly, grumbling about how many there were, before noticing a small postcard in the back. Confused, the hero pulled it out of the box and looked at the graphic on the front.

On the front of the card was a slightly blurred picture of a beach with white lettering that said:  _Wish You Were Here._ He then noticed small specks of what looked like mud on the "w", "i", and "s" of wish. They came off easily with a brush of his thumb. The hero examined the photo for a moment more, then turned it over. He recognized the messy handwriting on the back immediately. Excited to have finally gotten word from his friend, he read the note.

_Sorry for my sudden absence, friends. I was overwhelmed with work and other things, and decided to take a well deserved vacation. It is quite lovely here so I do think I will stay a while. Do not worry about me while I am gone._

_Sincerely_ _,  
_ _Doctor Henrik Schneeplestein_

Jackie smiled wide and raced into the house to show the others. They were all overjoyed to have heard from their friend. After that, the tension between the egos subsided for a little while.

* * *

Marvin was getting the mail when the second postcard arrived. It was a chilly day in late December, and the Septics were all getting ready to celebrate Christmas. Even though it was a cheerful time of year, they were all starting to get worried for Henrik. No one had heard from him since his postcard the previous September. He opened the mailbox and found it empty upon first glance, but when he checked again he saw a card sitting there. He pulled it out and inspected the picture on the front. 

It was the exact same postcard from before, except this one seemed to be covered in some sort of dried, red something. Upon further examination, Marvin realized it was. He stared at the card in shock, wondering why the postcard was covered in blood. The magician shook his head, "No", he thought aloud, "It can't be blood. It's probably just a Bloody Mary or something _."_   Satisfied with his conclusion, he turned the card over to see what Henrik had written this time.

_Hello, friends. Forgive me for being gone so long. It's been so hard to tea̯̲͎̻̼̟͛̋r myself away from such a beautiful place. I hope to return̸̲̟͈̯̊ soon, but it͖͍ͩ̆̅ͬ may be some time since I̠͎͂̌̀̋ͫͅ have found something that requires me to be here. I will see you when I return._

_Sincerely_   _,  
__Doctor Henrik Schneeplestein_

Marvin squinted at the strangely written letters on the page wondering why he would write like that. After one last peek in the mailbox to check for any other mail, he returned inside to show the others.

* * *

The third and final post card was received by Chase and JJ in about mid April. The egos were still worrying about Henrik, but it wasn't the main thing on their mind at the moment. Chase was finally able to see his kids again and he invited JJ come along with him sometimes.The two were returning from an afternoon with the kids and decided to check for mail. Chase promptly saw the postcard, but as soon as he had grabbed it, he dropped it in disgust.

JJ looked at him strangely,  _What's wrong?_   He asked. Chase scrunched his nose, no matter how many times he heard JJ's voice in his head, he would never get used to it.

Chase grunted and glared at the card, "It's covered in something sticky." He picked up the card again between his pointer finger and thumb to assess it. The card was splattered in blood, and somehow the liquid was still wet. Chase recognized the card as well, since he had seen two other versions of it in the past year. He flipped the card over and read.

H̳͙̹̙̤̪̙̽̾̑ͧe̬̜̠͔͈̼̹̔̆ͥͧ'̨̤̭̲͕͇́̈ͤ̈́̆́͒s̮̫̣̜̟ͣ ̨̰͉̻̱̳͚̤ç̥ͫͥõ̶͚̺̱̙̗ṃ̣͕͎͇͌̈̐̅̿͘i͉͕ͥ̊̈̐ͬ͊ͪn͖̱̼̘̠̞̮g͛̾ͪͥͦ̑҉̼͉͓̥͕͖.̶͉͉̮̉̅ ͎̮͖͋ͬ͘A͍͇̜̓ͥ̎ͪl͍̠̥w͑͌̉ͥ̏̃ȃͫͩ̚͞y̝̜̮̩͙ͨ̏̐̍͛s̸̩̲ ̛͓̊̓́͒t͙͋ͫ̔̊͗̔h̨̲̦̹͕͇͆̉ͪͥͫ̃͐e̼̱͔̲̅̓ͨ̇̒̈͊ͅr̩͓͙͓͍ę̹̹̙̟̺̜ͫ͐̇̚.̪̭̿̌̉ ͥ̾͛͢L̩̒ͪͫ̉̊̕e̩̜̬͚ͫͯ͊a̡͈̘̹͐͋͐v̽͊̓͢e̹͇̗̘͔̫ͩͪͩͦ̽͑̓ ̟̇̀͑ͪ̈́̂h̢i̘̼̝͙̳̋m͒͏͙̘̻͍͙̣.̧̤̮̼̦̣̿̐͋ͦ̅̽͂ ̓ͧ̉Y̦̭͉̖͖̮ͤ́̌̔̄̌̒ŏ̭̻̠̘̄ͤü̹̦̞̙̊͊͋͆̃͋ ͏̠c̛̳̖̜͕̈́̓͌ͫą̱ͩ̿ͧͥnͣͯ̆̂̾'͝t̠̩̄̅ͮ ̵̝̦̺͍̘̔̇̓͆̓̌̇h̘̥͇͕̜̳̆ͦ͐ͮ͊i͓̩͈͚͙̫̻̍ͭ͂ͩ͋ḋ̜̩̐͌̊ͯe̷̟̗͇̲͍̯ͥ̑͌͂.̥̖ ̢̳̣͕ͬṞ̛͇͎͇̼͖̼ͧ̆ͧ̊̊ư̼̝̰̋ͩn͇̳͗ͭͫ.̃ͬ̉̅ͮͩ ̙̗̹͌̇͋ͧ͋͊P̡̆͋̾̐u̘͚̥̦̎̏p̜̞p̵̱͈͇͖̙̍͒̔ͣͫ̈́̚e͉͉̤̰̎̌̍͆͌̓ͩt̵̯̘̫͚̻̯̟̆̄͆ͥ͑̈́s͌҉̘̟̖̯͇̠.̳̳͓̻̤̙ͧͨ͗́̃ͮ͒ ̘͎̬̜͕̱̲̿͊͊Al̻̟͋͊̿́̃͟w̜̳̖͝a̩͇̝͖̦̖̮̍̔͗yͫs̡̖͓̠͌̓͐̌̎ ͛ͭ̂̔ͭ҉̤͉͕̱w̳̜̒͛a̶̺̞̠̤̣̎̆̎ṱ̞̻͟c͓͎̺̹̯̪̝̑h͓̝̪̘ͤ̓i̓ͫ̏̈́ͣͦṋ̲̮̞͂̏ͯ͌ͩͩ̚g̹̝̩͉̩̽̋́̓̈́̓͢.͊҉͉̦̮ ̨͍̩̬͉͕̦̖̑̐ͥ͋̉H͂̓͋̕e͉͚̫͉ͩͣ̎ͤ̍̓͞ͅͅ'̷̠̮̼̻̮s̨̤̀̄ ͖̩ͧͮͥ̋̓͐ͯc̛͚͌ͅo̤͉̜̫̜̯̫͌͊̓͑͋ͤ͟m̓͆̇̎ͩ͡ǐ͆̍̎ͩ̀͋nͨ̃̈́̏̇̈̔g̞̟̱̹̮ͯ͞.͚̦̭̩̓ͤͣͥ̐͆ ̻̟̉̊ͅS̈̈͏̱̼̱͇̫ă̏ͨ҉͕͖̞ͅv̺͙͓̯͢e̬̘͓̣͋́͆̎ͩͥ̚͞ ͖͉̭̹̮͇̼ͯ̍̃h̛̤͐ͪ́́ͅi͈̝̳ͨ̏͞m̰̲̥̹̥̟͍̊͊̿͢.̷̾ͥͧ̎̆̽ ̫̭̙̫̼͛ͯH̰͚̣͒e͕̪'̭̤̭͖͖͈͜s̗̼̜͆̇̀ͦ ͓̥̠̒̕c͖̗͓̗̤͒̈́͌͛o̱̤̬̯͈̫̰ͭ̄̌͆͆̚m̪͊̍̓ͤͭ̇̓í͈͎̲͍͎͊ͭ̆̽ͭͣn̊ͣ͛ͦ̄̍͏̹̙͇̝̘̭̗gͭ.̄̑̕ ̗̤̳͈ͭͣ̌̓I̛̐̿'̼̰̀̔̽͘m ͚̙̖ͮ̈̔̇͆̕c͚̔̄͐ͦ̍̒ȏ͉̠̪̜̱ṃ̮͗i̞ͣͣͫͅͅn͕̺̠̼͍͚g̣̩̪̝̩͛̍ͭ̉ͨ̏.̪̯̻̪͒̈́́͞ ̩̬͎̖͙͓̙̌͊ͩ̍̓ͧ͜  
  
---  
S̱̗̗̤̺͓̎̂̆͋͂̋̚͘i͐͂͂͜n̟̟̗̞̞͔̾̎͋̑̒̒ͮ͘č̱̫͕̺̥̲ͨ̌̃͟ͅe͉̘̠̠̯̋̋ͦͭ̃ͯr͔͓̯̺̮͘l̝̥̪̜ͦ̊ỵ,̲͓̖̗̯̆̍̆ͨͦͅ ̟̖̝͈  
̰̻͛̈́̅͋̃ͪ̀A͉̭̱͍̼̅ṇ̞̝̩̤̫̫͐̉̎͆ͬͩṯ̡̝̲̆̄̅ͅĭ̴͍̭͚̫̤̣͙͛ͤ͗ͩͯ  
---  
  
Chase just stared in horror. "What- what is this?" He stammers. JJ looked just as shocked, but signed nothing in responce. The two looked at each other and ran inside the house, calling for Jackie and Marvin. 


End file.
